Iron Lilly
by amandalynn88
Summary: Lilly and Tony grew up together, went to MIT together, and worked together. But little did the two know that they had the same soul mark. But how will they react when the truth comes out? AU soul mark. will follow the moves but will have some changes. Rated M for latter chapters.
1. Chapter 1

What people fail to realize was just because I grew up with, went to MIT with and work closely with Tony Stark was that I could not get them into his birthday party. It was actually kind of funny sometimes to tell the truth.

But let me back up a bit to the beginning of mine and Tony's story.

"Lilly we are going to be late."

"grandpa why am I going with you? I'm only six years old!"

And there I was the cutes little girl ever! With my long wavy brown hair and ocean blue eyes. My grandmother always said my eyes would one day melt the heart of my soulmate.

"Lilly Rose Philips your going. Besides Starks kid will be there so you can play with him."

Figures more like I'll have to baby sit him. I'm six and yet I'm more of an adult then most of the men gramps works with.

But its just gramps and me now anyway. He tries his best, but Aunt Peggy had to step in on a lot of things. Since he can't braid hair or one day explain what will happen when I hit my teen years. Poor gramps never had a daughter only a son. So, trying to raise a girl with out her mother was hard for both of us.

You see my parents died three mounts ago in the cold war. They were both spies working for gramps. One of the best teams the SSR had and even better than Aunt Peggy who trained them. But most of all they were soulmates.

Mom always taught me that soulmate would come together when they needed each other most. Which was what happen with them. The way mom would tell it dad had went into a deep cover and she had to save him. But dad would say that he was just waiting for his best girl to finally show up.

Their marks were hidden from sight and mom said it was to make sure they couldn't be used against each other. So, when she saw mine hidden behind my right ear were my hair would hide it, she told me to tell no one because it may never be safe to do so. So, I didn't.

"LILLY LETS GO!"

"Coming" time to go babysit Starks brat.

"TONY, where are you Philips will be here soon with his granddaughter."

"over here dad I just finished the carburetor."

Tony knew his dad really didn't care but he at least tried to involve him in his projects. The older he got the more he realized how cold his dad really was. He was not the hugging type or really any kind of fathering type. His dad just let mom do everything.

"that's great son but you need to get cleaned up before they get here."

"can't I just stay down here; I refuse to play with dolls."

Of course, one of his dad's war buddies was bringing their grandkid with them which meant he would have to babysit agine.

"son just do it."

"Stark your wife said you were down here"

Great now he was in trouble. When he looked up, he saw a girl who reminded him of aunt Peggy. But she looked bored and clearly didn't want to be here.

"oh, wow she looks just like her mother. Thank god just imagen if she looked like you."

"Stark just because am retired doesn't mean I'm dead."

"got it. Lilly it's nice to meet you this is my son Tony. He was just about to go get cleaned up."

"don't bother Mr. Stark I would rather help him build that engine then attempt to fine something to do while you have your meeting."

Tony looked at his farther who was shocked then to Philips who was smiling. He was shocked to but stayed quite maybe this won't be as bad as he thought.

"she's a grease monkey Stark."

"oh, ok well play nice"

The adults left as tony looked at her in awe. Here was a girl maybe a year younger then him and she liked engines!

"so, what do you have left"

She was taking of the jacket and putting up her hair when he saw part of it. Right behind her right ear was circle with a flower petal.

"hey you ok?"

She has his mark he's sure of it, but aunt Peggy told him to never tell anyone about his mark. Because it was hidden behind his right ear close to his hair line. So, he knew what he had to do even if it took the rest of his life.

"let's get to work"

Ten years later….

"hey Lilly?"

"ya"

"do you ever think about soulmates?"

Really agine? I should have known by now after all he always asks.

"sometimes, why?"

All these years I knew there was something he wasn't telling me, but I never pushed. But when he would ask about if I had a mark, i would tell him no. after all Aunt Peggy said to never tell.

"you sure you don't have a mark?"

"Tony your about to graduate MIT. You can have every and any girl you want so why do you keep asking me if I have one? Why do you have one?"

Not like he could ever want me. We are just to close. I mean yes, I love him, but he had never shown any interest.

"nope, just wandering if there's some guy I'll need to scare to death one day."

Going back to straightens his tie, then his cap. trying to make him look somewhat like he didn't just wake up was kind of hard sometimes.

Tony always though she was his soulmate but maybe he was wrong. Looking at her now maybe it was time to let it go. Ten years he tried to get her to show him her mark that he knew she had. But like she said he could be with anyone he wanted, just not the one girl that held his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, he's late. Rodey was pacing in the jet as I was working on the plan for the demonstration. When Tony took over the company, he made me the chief weapons tester. He had promised it to me when I went into the army even thought he was mad at me for it.

He knew when I was to ship out. But did he even try to see me? No, he was who knows were with god knows who in truth it broke my heart. But It didn't take long for him to see he had missed seeing me off. So, in a true Stark fashion he made it to my graduation from training and threw a huge party on the base. To which the Army let him.

So, when my contract was finished Tony gave me a blank contact as the weapons tester for Stark industry's. I had unlimited access to everything and everyone. I could even sit in on board meetings if I wanted. But I let Tony handle that while I stayed with weapons testing. Which is why I'm on the jet waiting for Tony to show up now.

"Where is he at?"

"just call Pepper"

"he should have been here already"

"Rodey just call her"

"fine ill call her"

Next thing I knew I could hear two cars pull up. He was racing Happy agine. Quickly covering up my smile just as Tony came on board.

"Lilly tell him were waiting on him now"

"Tony, we have been waiting for hours. So blond or red head"

"blond, but who knows maybe one day it will be a brown-haired beauty"

"will you two stop flirting and just marry each other."

turning to Rodey I just started laughing.

"ya, sure when he can fly"

"speaking of flying shouldn't we be taking off already?"

Rodey was watching as Tony went to the pilot then turned to her which meant here comes the lecture now.

"you know he dose love you, right?"

"One its Tony and two just because we love each other doesn't mean they are meant for each other."

As much as I hated saying that I had to. I know I can't be with Tony no matter how much I love him.

"but"

"alright let's eat, Lilly drink?"

"no, I'm good"

About an hour latter Rodey was drunk and Tony was watching the flight attendants dance on a pole. Which reminded me why I hated flying with him sometimes.

"really Tony, and yet Rodey wonders why were not together."

"well I have a soul mark and you don't."

Wait what, I looked at him shocked since I had seen him naked a few times. with out meaning to of course. But I had never seen his mark.

"don't worry aunt Peggy told me to never tell were it is or what it is"

"funny she told me the same"

I had to get way before he started asking agine. And knowing him he might just start trying to find it.

…

"wait what?"

She had already walked away. Aunt Peggy told her not to tell which meant she did have one. Great now I had to rethink about what i saw when we were kids.

….

During the presentation I just watched as they launched the Jericho missile after Tony gave his speech. Oh, I hated that thing but due to the current war it was needed. Fighting in the mountains had cost to many lives already. Hopefully this would help end this war.

When I looked at Tony as he walked by the wind was blowing his hair way from his right ear. And that's when I got a glimpse of a circle with a lily in the center. No, it can't be, he can't have the same mark as me. Tony's my soulmate!

"see something you like?"

I had to recover fast or who knows what could happen.

"when we get home, I think we need to have a long talk"

I was following him as he climbed into a Humvee when he shut the door in my face.

"I'm sorry this one is full"

Oh, if only I could hit him right now but instead, I got in the Humvee with Rodey. Which was a decision that would latter save my life.

During the ambush all I wanted was to get to Tony. And you could see the same want in his eyes, but we couldn't reach each other. Rodey was coving me as Tony yelled at him to get me out of there. But I blacked out when I was hit by an explosion that came from behind us.

When I woke up at the base hospital all I wanted was Tony, but he had been taken. My injuries weren't too bad, but my back would be forever scared from the shrapnel that hit me. Returning home without Tony was what almost killed me.

I Never left the lab and lived off coffee for three months. I had every contact I ever had and even a few of Gramps getting me intel to put together to find him. Jarvis was monitoring a program I had designed to hack and receive all sat footage from the areas we were in.

The lawyers tried to get me to declare him dead since he had made me his next of kin. I never knew that Tony had made a will that clearly stated that I would get everything including Stark Industries. But I can't and won't do it I know he is alive.

"come on there has to be something? Jarvis how much longer can we keep the sat over the region?"

"Mrs. heart?"

"Jarvis please don't, I know Tony did that as a joke but please not now"

"very well, but there has been an explosion in the western region."

"show me"

The sat picked a heat signature leaving a massive explosion. Tony it had to be only he could make that kind of exit. After all he is a Stark.

"get this to Rodey NOW!"

"yes mam."

"just hold on Tony, please just hold on."


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting was the hard part after all the time I spent in the lab going over sat photos and real time footage. I had found him but what was I told no you can't come here to see Tony. Rodey better be happy I couldn't strangle him threw the phone. Because believe me if I could he would be choking on air.

So here I am watching their fight path on the air force sat I hacked. I mean what are they going to do put me in jail. I helped build the dam thing.

"Mrs. Heart, Miss Potts is here"

"ok tell her I'm on my way up"

"yes Mrs. Heart"

"hey Jarvis?"

"Yes Mrs. Heart"

"why did Tony program you to call me that"

"I cannot say"

Well that's odd Tony gave me full access to everything including Jarvis. Unless…

"Jarvis override code _pinky swear no secrets. _Now same question"

It was are child hood packed even if we did keep one secret to ourselves.

"Mr. Stark believed at one time you were his soulmate. But since you calmed to not have one and told him he could have any girl he wished he stopped believing it."

Crap, all the times he asked he was just trying to see if I was his. Oh boy was he in for it when I see him agine.

"Thank you, Jarvis. Also, for now on call Tony Mr. Heart"

"Yes Mrs. Heart"

Nothing could wipe the smile off my face or so I thought. Seeing Tony come off the plane sacred me. Especially when he just walked past me saying he would meat me at the house. He just stared me down almost daring me to challenge him until he hugged me and whispered in my ear, he had to handle something first then we would talk.

But what scared me the most was the note he slipped me. Thanks to Aunt Peggy we had some training. Just enough so we could keep each other safe at least. I didn't read it until I was in the house after all she always said everyone's eyes would always be on us and she was right.

_They had are weapons. There's a lot to tell you. Trust no one! _

Quickly I ran to the lab and secured it as soon as I closed the door. Which was when I realized the door was glass.

"Jarvis!"

"Yes Mrs. Heart?"

"remind me latter to bring up to Tony that we need to reinforce the doors with something other than glass"

I mean how is glass a good idea anyway.

"yes Mrs. Heart"

In the refection of the glass I saw Tony giving a live press conference. So that's what he was doing. As I was watching it, I had to sit down. Well there went my job as a weapons tester. After all its kind of hard to test a weapon if he quit making them. He said they had our weapons which meant either someone was dealing under the table or the shipments were being hijacked. Point was we were not told.

"Jarvis, monitor everything involving this"

"yes Mrs. Heart"

"now I need a drink"

Meanwhile…

Being in that cave all I could think about was Lilly. Now more than ever I know what I saw when we were kids. She was, is my soulmate. And now that I think about it, I think she saw my mark at the weapons demonstration. The way she said we had to talk and the look she was giving me said it all.

Rodey told me it was her who saw my escape and that she had never stopped looking. When he told me, he had Pepper slip her some sleeping pills that would knock out an elephant I was worried. One thing about Lilly she loved her sleep and hated coffee. So, actually two things.

Just thinking about all the times, she would fall asleep in the lab had me smiling. And speaking of the lab hopefully she understood what I was doing. After all I just made her jobless not that she would mind after all she hated some of the things we made. But she would still go threw with her job being the military brat she was and knowing that sometimes things were just necessary.

Well time to face the wrath of Lilly Rose Phillips the woman of his dreams.

"Welcome home Mr. Heart. Mrs. Heart is in the lab and kindly ask that I remind you that having glass doors are not very secure."

For the first time in months I laughed. I mean really laughed. One she changed Jarvis's protocols to call him Mr. Heart and two she was complaining about the lab doors being glass. I was laughing so hard I didn't hear her coming until she jumped into my arms.

"If you ever scare me like that agine I will"

No way I was going to let her finish that thought so I did what I wanted to do since we were teenagers. I kissed her. About I minute or so later we came up for air. And that's when I truly looked at her. I know I had looked over the years be now I saw her in a new light.

She was at least half a foot shorter then me with a body of a goddess. Her face screamed classic beauty and in truth she looked like aunt Peggy, except her eyes. The deepest ocean could never compare to the blue in her eyes.

"Tony?"

Not saying a word, I just shower her the arc reactor in my chest. But when see smiled and turned with her back to me well I thought she was crazy.

"behind my right ear"

"wait what"

"look behind my right ear"

Slowly placing one hand on her shoulder as the other moved her hair I finally got I good look at the mark that's hunted my dreams. I now knew we are soulmates.

"wait, is that an arc reactor?"

"yes, I never knew what it was until you showed me this"

She was facing me taping on the reactor. I knew she was waiting so I gave in and showed her my mark

"an arc reactor with a lily in the center. So now that's out of the way. You ever give me a dam heart attack agine and I will"

"hit me with a frying pan like your grandmother did to your grandfather when he forgot their anniversary"

"smart ass"

"yes, well I'm your smart ass."

Oh, it felt like I was finally home with the one woman who only ever held my heart.

"Tony how long did you know?"

Oh, crap and here comes the wrath.

"when we first meet, I thought I saw it, but I was never sure"

The look on her face was priceless but still scared me a bit. Ok more like I was ready to duck if she tried to hit me. For the recorded she throws one hell of a right haymaker.

"ok well we will talk about this more latter right now let's just"

"actually, I had I thought"

"oh, I bet you did"

"what no not that but maybe I mean I have dreamed about it but"

"TONY"

"fine lets just go to the lab I got something I need to show you"

"Tony?"

"oh, for the love of, not that I swear besides you've seen me naked before."

"your goanna give me gray hairs as my soulmate aren't you"

"oh, give me a break I've been giving you gray hairs since we were ten."

Smiling I headed to the lab and froze at what I saw. Maps, sat photos, a station researching the region I was kept in and at least five coffee pots all lined up ready to go. I thought they meant alcohol when they said she was drinking. Not coffee!

"Tony?"

"ok, no more coffee for you, ever agine"

"Damit"

"nope I'm cutting you off."

"fine then don't get kidnaped agine."

"deal! Oh, and by the way I flew. And what was it you told Rodey. Something about marring me when I can fly"

"oh, for the love of"

Oh, it was good to be home.


	4. Chapter 4

Together we got to work on building the new arc reactor that would be keeping him alive. Honestly it was like old times, but I knew he had changed. Phil had called me saying SHEILD wanted to talk to him about his escape. I already knew what he wanted, and it was to bring him in like they had done with me when I was in the army. I was the liaison for the army to shield and since I might have used them as some of my contacts they wanted to talk.

"hey Tony?"

"no"

"you don't even know what I'm going to say"

"Rodey told me you used some of your old contacts to find me. So, no I will not go and talk to your secret boy band"

"ok, one they used to be the SSR"

At that his head snapped up and was paying attention.

"and two, they just want to talk nothing more. I made sure of that"

He nodded but kept working which meant he would actually think about it. But the hard part was what was to come next.

"alright its ready, hey how small are your hands"

"small enofe. Go lay down and let get this over with."

Everything was going great until Pepper came in and screamed which cased me to pull out the magnet in his chest.

"crap ok just hold on and Pepper please don't do that while my hand is in his chest!"

"sorry"

Quickly I attached the new reactor and ta da upgrade.

"Wow that's"

"Tony don't"

"electrifying"

Pepper sighed and I just rolled my eyes after all it was a bad joke.

"Pepper you ok"

"I'm I ok is he ok"

"yep never better"

"ok well there's a shipment for Lilly to approve of"

Now that got both of our attention since I was technically out of a job. Unless.

"the ordnance disposal at the testing sight. Do you want to oversee it yourself or have someone else do it"?

"you better do it. Just incase"

Now I know there was something he wasn't telling me. But he was right.

"ill head out tomorrow Pepper"

After she left, we continued to work late into the night only to stop when I started to head to the coffee.

"NO! nope you are not drinking that. Lets just go to bed beside you have to be at the test site for a few days if not weeks"

"ok fine I'll go home"

"wait, I was hoping you would stay here for the night"

My heart broke when his voice quiver for a split second and all I could do was grab his arm and drag him upstairs. That night I could tell that he slept for the first time since he was taken from me. And truthfully so did I.


End file.
